Death Note: True Origins
by Kawaii Overdose
Summary: The story of who the Death Note characters really were, written by myself and a friend. Now with 60 percent more Matt! ...oh, Matt... [CRACK WARNING]


**This is crack. Pure, pure crack. But its awesome crack. :D**

**Enjoy!**

_I own no Death Note  
Half of this belongs to my friend as she made up the idea of them being from different planets_

* * *

**_A long, long time ago, _**

**_(but not too long ago, as the Earth had TV), _**

**_In a galaxy far, far away,_**

**_(But not too far away, as cable was available),_**

**_There existed a planet._**

From a distance, the planet had a rosy, pink-ish red color, and had the most peculiar shape; it almost looked like a strawberry. However, the red outside was actually cloud formations, as the planet was really made of cheesecake, earning the name Planet Cheesecake.

No, this planet was not infested with the Fruit People (that's Planet Macedania, past the Andromeda) but instead it was populated by a much more gentle and intelligent people, named after their first leader, Wammy. The Wammies were, as said, extremely intelligent, most the smartest of them all being their prince, His Highness L Lawliet, and his young advisor Nate River. They often went by the names L and Near.

L was a kind and just ruler, unlike the ruler of the planet next to his. That world was the Plane of Eternal Darkness, shortened to P.E.D., and was ruled by the "tipping on the brink of insanity" ruler by the name of Light Yagami. It was believed he was originally from Earth, raised until manhood when he could then rule. He considered his actions to be just and godlike, and killed anyone who defied him. He was often called "Kira" by the more obiedient subjects, and he himself actually approved of the nickname.

L and Light, though at a truce, often argued about who owned the moon between the two planets (the orbiting system was strange; instead of the moon revolving around the planets, it was quite the opposite). The moon was called Her-She, made entirely of white chocolate and mint, and was ruled by Near's cousin, Mihael Keehl, often addressed as Mello. Everyone on the Her-She moon, regardless of gender, looked feminine to the point of hilairity, and Mello was no exception for this. He too, was a cunning as his cousin, but was not a full-blodded Wammy, so he was uneligible to rule Planet Cheesecake.

For all that its worth, Mello normally wouldn't have been the current leader of Her-She, either. His rule was mostly due to the intervention of his best friend, Matt. Matt was a star that was hit by a bag of Chocolate Coins, and fell down to Her-She. The Chocolate Coins belonged to the next King of Chocolate, and Matt had to find him and present him with the coins, so the King of Chocolate could rightfully rule Her-She. Mello had no clue that he was meant to be the heir to the Chocolate Throne. He was never an adventerous little freak, though he went on a quest to find the fabled Chocolate Coins, which he was chosen for by the Chocolate Council. On the way, he ran into Matt, who gave Mello the magical Chocolate Coins, which marked Mello as the new king of Her-She, and the Intergalatic Chocolate King. Then, for some reason, the two started singing. Why this is, we don't know, but it was funny.

Anyway, all was well for a while, until tragedy struck on Her-She. There was a shortage of caramel syrup from their trees, and the cookie bread mines were nearly exhausted. Without either of these factors, the production of Twix bars, the moon's main food, suddenly decreased. They couldn't survive for very long on the barbeque potato chips from P.E.D. or the strawberry cheesecake from Planet Cheesecake, and it was then that Mello knew what he had to do. He readied a dark chocolate ship and flew off to Earth. There, he could abduct a caramel factory and any of the cookies the world produced to recreate the cookie bread for the Twix bars. And he succeeded in his plan; the factory and enough cookies to keep a Dee-Dee from Dexter's Lab happy for a year on board.

It was when he was setting the coordinates for home that he saw her, and that her was Misa Amane. She was the daughter of a small candy company in the Kanto reigon of Japan. Her adoptive parents were murdered long ago, and she was left in charge of the family buisness at a young age. But now, she couldn't bear the stress any further and was ready to end it all with a simple licorice noose around her neck.

Mello stared and stared at the girl, until he realized she was the one he had been searching for all along; his long lost twin sister, Misa-Misa! No one, not even Mello, knew how she disapeared. When she and Mello were hardly two years old, they say, she had somehow been sent to Earth due to a freak Butterfinger accident. But whatever the case, Mello found his sister, and intended to take her home.

He approached her through her window, right before she put her head through the noose. He explained to her the situation, and instead of being rejected, Misa actually believed his story. She knew somehow that she never really belonged here and that there was someone looking for her, but she never knew where. So after calling a friend named Takada so she could take over for Misa's abscence, she and her brother returned home.

Misa was welcomed warmly on Her-She, and ruled beside her brother (and Matt) in peace. Often Near would come to visit them in their home, and would return and tell L of Misa's life on Earth. L soon grew intrigued, as all Wammies had great curiosity, and soon left to meet her himself.

When he met Misa, it was love at first sight. L thought she was one of the most angelic people in existence, and her manner of referring to herself in the third-person was just so cute. He wantd to confess his feelings to her, to tell her how he felt, when the cruel twist of irony came. After his advisor Teru Mikami had failed to obtain the fabeled Chips Ahoy! for the P.E.D., Light Yagami saw it on himself to visit Her-She and talk to Mello personally. It was then that Misa's heart went to Light, though the affection was one sided; Light only thought of himself and what would benefit him.

Unfortunately, Misa benefited him, for she had been born with an amazing ability to see the true names of the people around her. With her eyes, Light would know the names of whoever wanted him dethroned and send out search parties for them. It was only for this purpose that he claimed to love her as well and asked her to stay with him on P.E.D., which he was sure Misa would not object to.

Misa said she would love to go with him, but she refused to leave her brother behind, and knowing they both had to stay and rule Her-She, turned away his offer. Light grew angry and confronted Mello, ordering him to let Misa go with him. Mello too grew angry (as did Matt) and refused, saying it was the choice of his sister, and she had said no.

L was furious when he heard the news from Near. How could Light be so cruel to such an innocent and beautiful girl, who's only crime was loving him completely? He would not stand such an offense, and stood by Mello's (and Matt's) side when Light's armies readied to attack the moon and steal both Misa and the Chips Ahoy! away. With a battle nigh, Near suggested that he flee with Misa to a safer world, and Mello and L agreed.

Before Misa left, L told her that he loved her and would always be thinking of her even in battle. He said he did not expect her heart in return for his, for he knew that it already belonged to the enemy, and with a simple kiss on the cheek, he watched the her and Near fly away to safety.

No one knows the exact details what happened next, but when both armies were about to attack, they were wiped out by an unknown force, believed to be from the Shinigami Realm. The only reason that this is assumed is because after the arimes' destruction, there was a rapid decrease in apple produce from both the two planets and the moon.

Near returned to the worlds after the Shinigami had left, and since all three leaders (and Matt) were dead, he became a sort of supreme commander over them all, and Misa became his advisor. She never married as she had so dearly wished, never fell in love as she had before, and never used her powers for anyone, not even herself. She remained steadfast and silent until she and Near both passed away.

What happened to Planet Cheescake, the P.E.D., and the Her-She moon remains a mystery, but the speculations on them is not how this tale ends. Instead, it came to pass that back on Earth, a baby was born and orphaned. He was found and raised by an old man named Wammy, and given a special name. An orphanage was built, and all other children like the first were rasied there, two of whom were the most likely to succeed him (there was also another one named Matt).

Elsewhere, another baby was born, the son of a detective. With a high intelligence, he often became bored, but became Japan's highest achiever. And even after that was born a girl, whose eyes were destined to be the key of success for the second boy and his new world.

These people were brought together by the source that destroyed them in the first place, that came to them in the form of a notebook.

And thus the story began anew (only this time, with less cheesecake, more toy robots, and less Matt... oh Matt...).

* * *

**Yes, random little ficlet my friend and I made of no real purpose... but I had to see what you all thought of it. XD**


End file.
